


you did a number on me but baby who's counting?

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Communication, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Learning Disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: prompt: kietou getting back together but recognizing the need of communication.(not back together yet. but they'll eventually so there's a hopeful ending)
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	you did a number on me but baby who's counting?

The days passed faster than Fatou could really notice. Since the last conversation with Kieu My, which had been the end ㅡ at least sounded like one, although Fatou hoped it wasn't. That there would still be some chance for them to talk. 

And so it was done. 

ㅡ Hey. ㅡ Fatou's voice was lowering until it almost became a whisper. Anxiety weighing on his shoulders and so did fear. 

Kieu My's silhouette turned as quickly as the wry eyes that rolled with every utterance of Fatou's, until she finally let it out. 

ㅡ Now I know why I was always so out of it. I have dyscalculia... well, also because- 

The girl's expression certainly didn't help the anxiety go away. Kieu My blinked several times trying to assimilate the information. Not entirely new since they had talked about this possibility before and Kieu My had shared with her some tips for not getting lost in class, like using post-its and colored pens and even easy methods of calculating. 

ㅡ Did you take the test? 

Fatou nodded her head. All possible answers to keep Fatou away were automatically put aside. 

ㅡ I'm sorry I didn't go with you.   
ㅡ It's okay. Do you still want to talk about us?   
ㅡ I'm not sure there is a "us" like before, Fatou.   
ㅡ But it doesn't have to be like before, I want us to sit down and talk about all the difficulties and obstacles that may arise and I also want us to be honest. Please. 

It was not impossible, they both knew. There was a feeling warming Kieu My's insides, and she smiled to see her willing to try again. 

ㅡ Okay, we can talk after class. Now we need to run or we will miss physics class.   
ㅡ It's not like I have much choice, right? 

Fatou shrugged and mentally exhausted by the class that hadn't even started yet, yet she was startled by the girl's fingers that intertwined as they put their hands together. 

ㅡ Let's go. 

It was one of the only times Fatou had ever seen her smile so truly as if the world had stopped spinning and all she wanted to see was Kieu My smile like that. 

In all possible lives and universes.


End file.
